Jesse Cox (YouTuber)
Jesse Louis Cox is an American YouTube gaming personality, comedian, voice actor, and media commentator. He is the owner of the YouTube channel named OMFGcata, a gaming channel on which Cox posts most of his content. As of January 2018, OMFGcata has over 950,000 subscribers. In the fall of 2016 it was announced that he was co-creating and starring in a new YouTube Red series about a fledgling esports team to be released fall 2017. Biography Jesse was born in Wheeling, West Virginia and for the early part of his life traveled frequently with his parents around the country. Eventually they settled in Oakwood, Ohio just outside of Dayton. After high school he studied at the State University of New York (S.U.N.Y) at Buffalo where he double majored in Theater as well as History, earning a bachelor's degree. He later went on to receive his master's degree in education while teaching, from the University of Dayton. Content YouTube OMFGcata is Cox's YouTube channel (Rebranded as "Jesse Cox") and serves as his primary content platform. The name of the channel was inspired by the Cataclysm expansion of World of Warcraft, the coverage of which was one of Cox's first major video series. After the initial release of Cataclysm, Jesse expanded his coverage into "Let's Play" style gaming videos and eventually into a weekly "show" format featuring friends and colleagues. In 2016 he won a Golden Joystick Award for upcoming YouTube personality. The gaming convention Coxcon is named after Cox. Cox also co-created the YouTube Red series Good Game with fellow internet personality Michelle Morrow. Cox also makes a consistent appearance throughout the series in the role of Jesse Newman. Voice acting Jesse has voiced several video game characters such as Spriticushttps://hon.gamepedia.com/Spriticus in Heroes of Newerth, Genji in Awesomenauts, and an ice troll named Jesse in The Witcher 3. Podcasts Jesse Cox co-hosts the CO-Optional Podcast alongside his friends John "TotalBiscuit" Bain (prior to his death) and Brooke "Dodger" Thorne. The gaming Podcast is hosted every week, usually with a fourth special guest or occasionally their friend Eric "Crendor" Hraab. While the podcast's main focus is about video games, they commonly derail and discuss other topics of the day, giving way to the joke "We do occasionally talk about Video Games". Cox also hosts the Star Wars New Canon Book Club, an infrequent podcast which concerns the lore of the Star Wars franchise, Chilluminati, a biweekly podcast which concentrates on numerous conspiracy theories and paranormal events; Jesse also co-hosts Cox n' Crendor In The Morning, a podcast that typically features the two talking about the events that occur in their lives at the times of recording or making casual conversation followed by short news segments, sports, weather, and traffic in randomized areas in the United States. CoxCon CoxCon is a video game and YouTube convention, hosted by Cox and held annually in Telford, United Kingdom since 2015. The convention features game exhibitors, vendors, board gaming, and most prominently internet celebrity guests. References External links * *Nerdist article about Cox's YouTube Red series *Sundered teases its stylish Metroidvania world ahead of today's closed beta, PC Gamer Category:American male video game actors Category:American podcasters Category:American schoolteachers Category:American YouTubers Category:ESports team owners Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Let's Players Category:Living people Category:Male YouTubers Category:People from Los Angeles Category:People from Wheeling, West Virginia Category:State University of New York alumni Category:University of Dayton alumni Category:Video game commentators Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:People from Oakwood, Montgomery County, Ohio